An apparatus is known from EP-A-1 018 890, wherein a supporting element is used that is inserted into the poultry via a hole previously provided in the poultry and performs a rotating movement inside the poultry so as to loosen the belly fat from the glandular stomach of the poultry. In this way, the subsequent removal of the viscera encounters less resistance during evisceration, and the removal can be performed more easily. A further advantage is that due to the belly fat being left, the poultry may be heavier so that the poultry brings a higher profit.